Pudding's Sick Day
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: Pudding wakes up one morning feeling sick, and Taruto ends up having to take care of her. TarutoxPudding


**Pudding's Sick Day: Too Much Candy Causes Cavities**

**Pudding wakes up one morning not feeling too good, and to make things worse she discovers that she has a cavity. What happens when Taruto comes over to visit and finds out she's not feeling good? Will he stay and take care of her? Well, you're about to find out. PuddingxTaruto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or the characters belonging to it. I just own my imagination.**

* * *

Pudding's Sick Day: Too Much Candy Causes Cavities

It was a nice sunny morning, but unfortunately for Pudding, she found herself with a really bad cold when she woke up. But as she normally did when she felt sick, she decided to ignore it, saying it wasn't that bad. But what felt worse was that something inside her mouth was also hurting, which she hoped wasn't a cavity from eating candy. So she got up and got dressed and ready for the day anyway. She dropped her little sister Heicha off at the Little Sprouts daycare place she goes to (**A/N: I don't know the Japanese name of the place her little sister goes to)** as usual every morning, and began walking over to Cafe Mew Mew where she worked with the other Mews. She was halfway to the Cafe when she ended up running into a Chimera Anima, followed by a familiar voice saying; "Hehehe! Today's the day I finally make you cry, little Monkey!"

"Huh? Taru-Taru?" she said as she looked up at him. But as she was about to transform to fight off the Chimera Anima, however, she suddenly ended up passing out from being sick.

Taruto happened to notice, and became concerned when she didn't begin to fight the Chimera Anima he created. "Hey! I said I was gonna make you cry, not faint!" he shouted down to her. "Hey Monkey, are you even listening?" He sighed and floated down to her. "Are you ok?" he found himself asking as he knelt down and put a hand on her forehead. "Yikes! You're burning up!" he exclaimed, before realizing what he was saying. "Wait a minute, now I'm starting to sound like Kisshu. She's my enemy, I shouldn't be helping her." He was about to fly off again, when he suddenly got the feeling that he really should help her. "Well I guess I can't just leave her here while she's sick, even though I'll probably never hear the end of it from Pai since he'll probably get mad at me for sounding like Kisshu. And Kisshu will just start laughing at me." He sighed and went over to her, gently shaking her shoulder. "Hey, wake up," he said.

Pudding started to stir. She opened her eyes to see Taruto looking at her. "Taru-Taru," she said. "What happened?"

"You passed out when you were about to transform and fight my Chimera Anima," Taruto replied. "And you were also burning up last time I checked."

"That's right, Pudding woke up with a bad cold this morning and possibly a cavity," Pudding replied weakly. "But Pudding thought it wouldn't be that bad, so-"

"So you thought you could just go out and do what you normally do? Jeez! That's kind of careless if you're sick, don't ya think?" Taruto suddenly asked.

"Pudding had no idea Taru-Taru actually cared so much about Pudding," Pudding replied.

Taruto blushed. "It's not like that! I was j- Oh nevermind, where do you live and I'll take you home?" he said.

"I live just down that way a ways," Pudding replied, nodding in the direction she had been coming from.

Taruto sighs as he picks Pudding up and teleports her back to her house.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Unknown to Taruto, Kisshu had been watching the whole thing and was now smirking at the thought of the little runt having a crush on the Monkey Mew Mew.

* * *

Back with Taruto and Pudding  
Taruto teleported into Pudding's room and laid her down on the bed, pulling the blankets over her as he did so. Just then, Pudding's four brothers came into the room to see what was going on and were surprised when they saw Taruto laying Pudding down on her bed.

"Hey! Who are you, and what are you doing with oneechan?!" they demanded.

"I haven't _done_ anything to her! I just found her passed out and brought her here after she told me where she lived!" Taruto said. "Who are you guys anyway?" he asked them.

"They're my younger brothers; Chincha, Hanacha, Lucha, and Honcha," Pudding replied. "And guys, this is Taru-Taru, my new best friend," she told her brothers.

Taruto blushed. "It's actually Taruto," he said.

"What's up with your ears?" Chincha asked him.

"Yeah," Hanacha, Lucha, and Honcha agreed.

'_Great, how am I supposed to explain to these guys that I'm a Cyniclon?'_ he thought to himself. "Uh... well... I guess I just never really thought about why my ears are like this," he lied. "But that's not important right now though! I think Pudding might have a fever, but I'm not sure I know what to do. Do you guys have any fever medicine or something that could help?" he asked her brothers.

"We'll go see," they said as they left the room to see if they had any fever medicine.

"Taru-Taru should probably go help them," Pudding told him.

Taruto sighed and teleported down to the kitchen where Pudding's brothers were looking for the fever medicine. They were surprised when then looked behind them and saw Taruto randomly appear out of nowhere.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" they exclaimed.

"Again, not important," Taruto told them. "Did you find anything to help her?"

"We can't reach the cabinet where all the medicine is kept," her brothers said as Taruto floated up to stand on the counter in front of the cabinet they were pointing at. They began whispering to each other. "Wow! Taruto-oniichan is so cool! Doing stuff normal humans like us can't do!" they said amongst themselves, which Taruto could obviously hear.

'_Duh! It's because I'm _not_ human! I'm a Cyniclon!'_ Taruto thought to himself. "I'm not sure I can find anything for her," he said, jumping down from the counter. He then decided to just get a cool cloth to put on her forehead, hoping it might help bring the fever down a bit. Pudding had fallen asleep by the time he teleported back into her room and put the cool cloth on her forehead.

2 hours later  
Pudding woke to the sound of Ryou contacting her through her Mew-pendant. _**"Pudding, are you there? There's an out-of-control Chimera Anima on a rampage, destroying part of Tokyo. I need you to transform and take care of it. The other Mews have already been sent out to fight it as well,"**_Ryou's voice said from within the pendant.

'_Out of control Chimera Anima?'_ Taruto thought to himself. "Crap! I forgot about that!" he suddenly exclaimed before teleporting off

"Pudding woke up with a really bad cold this morning, and possibly a cavity that really hurts," Pudding replied to Ryou.

"_**Well, that's what happens when you eat a lot of candy,"**_ Ryou said. _**"Well anyway, I'll let you rest if you're feeling sick. The other Mews are already taking care of the Chimera Anima anyway."**_

"K," Pudding said as she put her pendant back down after Ryou had hung up.

A couple minutes later, Taruto teleported back in. "You're friends just defeated it by the time I got there," he said. "By the way, what's a cavity?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh, Pudding's not very good at describing it but it's something you get on your teeth. Like from eating a lot of candy for example," Pudding said, explaining as best she could.

"Must be a human thing then," Taruto replied. "That doesn't happen to Cyniclons."

"Taru-Taru's lucky then," Pudding told him. "Pudding has to go pick up Heicha now," she said when she realized what time it was. Her little sister was probably wondering what was taking her so long. As she was about the sit up, Taruto made her lay back down. "But I have to go get my sister," she protested.

"Yeah right! There's no way you're going anywhere with a fever!" Taruto told her.

"But-" Pudding began.

Taruto sighs. "Fine, I'll go get her for you if it makes you feel better," he said. He lightly touched her forehead and concentrated until he found the place her little sister goes to before teleporting off.

"Arigato, Taru-Taru," Pudding said before falling asleep again.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Taruto had teleported to the daycare place where Pudding's little sister Heicha was and walked inside, where he ended up being greeted by the woman who runs the daycare place. (**I'll just use her English name 'Ms. Rosbe', since I don't know her Japanese name**)

"Hello, I don't think I've seen you around before," she told him.

"I, uh... I'm Pudding's cousin," Taruto lied. "She came down with a fever, so she sent me to come pick up Heicha for her."

"Well, that's very sweet of you to help your cousin out while she's sick. Tell Pudding that I hope she starts feeling better soon," Ms. Rosbe said. "And what did you say your name was?"

"K," Taruto replied. "And my name's Taruto."

"Alright then, Taruto. Wait right here, ok?" Ms. Rosbe said as she went into another room and returned a while later with a little girl, who he assumed was Pudding's little sister. "Heicha, your sister is sick today so your cousin came to pick you up instead."

Heicha looks over at Taruto. "His ears look funny. Why are they pointed?" she asked.

'_Um, because I'm a Cyniclon,'_ Taruto thought to himself.

"Heicha, be polite," Ms. Rosbe told her. "Taruto's here to take you home now, ok?"

"Ok," Heicha said. "Will Pudding-oneechan be better soon?" she asked.

"Hopefully," Taruto replied.

"Well alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Heicha," Ms. Rosbe said. "And it was nice meeting you, Taruto."

As Taruto was now leaving with Heicha to take her home, he suddenly sensed someone spying on him and realized it was probably either Pai or Kisshu. He was proven correct when he heard Kisshu's voice saying; "Hehe! I knew it! So you _do_ have a crush on the Little Monkey Mew Mew after all!" he floated down in front of Taruto, smirking.

"Yeah you're one to talk, Kisshu! What about you and Mew Ichigo?!" Taruto retorted. "And you better not tell Pai, or you're going down! Got it?!"

"Relax twerp, I'm not gonna tell Pai," Kisshu replied. "So, what are you doing exactly?" he asked.

Taruto sighs. "Fine, Pudding's sick with a fever so I'm taking care of her," he said. "And I decided to come get her sister for her since she needed to rest."

Kisshu suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up, Kisshu! Why don't go stalk Mew Ichigo like you normally do?!" Taruto snapped at him. "Seriously, don't you have anything better to do?!"

"Not really," Kisshu admitted. "Pai's mad at me again, so I'm avoiding him for the rest of the day. Which means I'm not teleporting back to the ship at the moment. And Ichigo just told me to get lost again after she realized I was following her. So I decided to just spy on you and the Monkey Mew for a while, because I had nothing better to do."

Taruto was now becoming annoyed, and he teleported with Heicha back to Pudding's house.

When he got there, he suddenly noticed that the Ichigo and Lettuce were there helping to take care of Pudding and keep her siblings out of trouble. Ichigo was the first to notice him standing there.

"Taruto? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was taking care of Pudding first!" Taruto retorted.

"Yeah, that's what she told us when we came over here," Ichigo replied. "She also said something about you going to pick up her little sister for her."

"Yeah, so?" Taruto said.

"Well I think it's sweet that you want to help take care of Pudding," Lettuce told him.

Taruto blushes. "Well, it's not like I had a choice after she just passed out while fighting my Chimera Anima," he replied. "And then Kisshu had to show up and start teasing me about it. I HATE it when he teases me!"

"But what else can I do when I'm bored?" Kisshu asked as he teleported in to join them.

"Get lost," Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo-san, he's not really doing anything," Lettuce told her. "And if he really is bored, there's nothing wrong with letting him stay."

"And I'd teleport back to the ship if I could, but Pai's mad at me again so I'm trying to avoid being doomed," Kisshu added.

Ichigo sighs. "Do I even _want_ to know?" she asked him.

"I kinda blew up his lab to get back at him for all the times he's doomed me in the past. I've actually been plotting that for a while," Kisshu admitted, as Taruto burst out laughing at that.

"Now that was funny, Kisshu!" he exclaimed.

Kisshu smirked. "Yeah, but now I have to avoid being doomed until Pai gets his lab fixed up again," he replied. "Even though he's probably still gonna kill me anyway."

"Is Pudding-oneechan feeling better?" Heicha asked.

"She's resting," Lettuce replied. "She has a pretty bad fever."

"That's why Lettuce and I decided to come over to help take care of her until she's better," Ichigo added.

"Is Taru-Taru back yet?" Pudding asked.

"Hai, he's back," Lettuce told her.

"And Kisshu is here too, unfortunately," Ichigo muttered.

"And you're _still_ not happy that I'm here too, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked her.

"What do you think?!" she snapped at him. "You _always_ stalk me and spy on me whenever I'm on a date with Aoyama-kun! So give me one reason why I should be happy that you're here too!"

"Well, what's so great about _him_ anyway?!" Kisshu retorted.

"Pudding doesn't mind that Kisshu-oniichan is here too," Pudding said, interrupting them. "And arigato for getting Heicha for Pudding, Taru-Taru," she added to Taruto.

"Sure," Taruto replied.

"Anyway, Ichigo and I got started on making dinner for everyone after we got here to see Pudding," Lettuce said.

"That's right, Pudding's brothers wanted to have ramen so that's what we made," Ichigo added. "Pudding, do you feel like eating anything?" she asked, turning to Pudding.

"Maybe a little bit," Pudding replied tiredly.

"Ok," Ichigo said.

As soon as dinner was ready, they all sat down to eat. Kisshu and Taruto were allowed to stay as well. After dinner, Pudding went back to her room to rest and fell asleep on her bed, while Ichigo and Lettuce took care of doing the dishes. Pudding's siblings were interested in Kisshu and Taruto, and were asking them questions like 'why their ear are pointed' and also about 'how they're able to teleport and other stuff that humans can't do' which was starting to annoy the two Cyniclons.

Lettuce had to leave to go home a couple hours later, so she waved goodbye told everyone goodnight before leaving. Ichigo soon had to leave as well after getting Pudding's sibling to settle down for the night and got them to go to bed so they wouldn't disturb Pudding while she was resting. Kisshu and Taruto were relieved to finally be rid of them for a while, since their questions about why they weren't human were getting annoying. After a while Ichigo decided to head home so her parents wouldn't worry about where she was, even though she told them she was at Pudding's house. Kisshu decided to stay and help Taruto take care of Pudding, since teleporting back to the ship was a bad idea all because Pai was still mad at him and Ichigo would only yell at him to go away if he followed her home. So that only left him with two options, either stay where he was for tonight until Pai eventually calms down or spend the night sleeping in the sakura tree in the park like he would normally do whenever Pai was mad at him like this. So Kisshu decided to take the spare bedroom, while Taruto slept on the floor in Pudding's room.

The next morning Pudding was feeling a little better, but her fever wasn't completely gone yet, and her cavity still hurt. Taruto continued to make her stay in bed and rest, while he and Kisshu teleported to the kitchen to make themselves breakfast which was just cereal. They told Pudding's siblings to just have cereal too, since neither of them were very skilled at cooking. After breakfast, Kisshu decided to see if Pai was in a better mood again and teleported back to the ship. Unfortunately for him, he ended up with DOOM staring him in the face when he finally got his doom from Pai.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Ichigo and Lettuce decided to pay Pudding a visit again after getting permission from Ryou to have the day off, and Ichigo was annoyed when she saw their breakfast dishes still on the table.

"Seriously? Trust Kisshu and Taruto to clean up after having breakfast," she said sarcastically.

"It's ok, Ichigo-san," Lettuce replied. "We can do the dishes while we're here. Taruto's probably with Pudding."

"Or get Taruto or Kisshu to do it," Ichigo muttered. "But I guess you're right, Lettuce. We might as well while we're here anyway."

With that said, Lettuce and Ichigo did the dishes once again. Taruto teleported down a while later after hearing them come in.

"Oh, it's just you too again," he said when he saw them.

"What do you mean 'just you too again'?!" Ichigo snapped. "And can't you even wash your own breakfast dishes when you're done?!"

"Gee sorry 'mom', but maybe I didn't feel like doing it!" Taruto retorted sarcastically, which only succeeded in making Ichigo even more angry.

"Why you little...?! You're such a brat, Taruto!" she shouted at him.

"Then quit telling me what to do like you're my mom, which you're not!" Taruto snapped. "I only let my mom tell me what to do, and no one else! Well, except for Pai!" he added.

Ichigo was now steaming just as Kisshu teleported back in looking beat up.

"Nevermind, I guess teleporting back to the ship was still a bad idea because I just got doomed by Pai," he said, when he noticed Ichigo yelling at Taruto. "Why does Koneko-chan look like she's about to explode?" he asked.

"Taruto was back-talking her when she was getting after him for not cleaning up after having breakfast," Lettuce told him.

"Yeah, he can really be a brat sometimes," Kisshu replied.

"So what happened to you?" Lettuce asked him.

Kisshu sighs. "I just said that I got doomed by Pai when I teleported back to the ship. I thought it was safe to go back today, but unfortunately Pai's mood hasn't changed since yesterday and he still ended up dooming me," he explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lettuce replied.

"Yeah, well now I'm really staying away from him until his lab is cleaned up again," Kisshu said. "And knock it off, Taruto! You're such a brat!" he added to Taruto. "Quit annoying Ichigo!"

"You're one to talk, Kisshu," Taruto retorted. "You didn't clean up after breakfast either."

"Did too!" Kisshu snapped. "You already left the kitchen by then! _You're_ the one who doesn't clean up after eating!"

"I do too! I just forgot!" Taruto shouted back.

"Right, just like all those _other_ times you 'forgot'!" Kisshu retorted. "I say you're just being lazy."

"Um, I don't think you should be fighting with each other while Pudding is still resting," Lettuce said, before Taruto could say anything else.

"I'm just trying to make a point to Taruto that he needs to stop being a brat," Kisshu pointed out, as Taruto teleported off to go check on Pudding again.

Later that night, Ichigo and Lettuce decided to spend the night to make sure Taruto cleans up after eating which he grudgingly ended up doing.

A couple days later, Pudding's fever was gone. And three days after that, her cavity was finally better and she was back to her happy cheerful self again.

* * *

**I know the ending was kinda crappy, but I started running out of ideas towards the end so I apologize if it's kind of rushed at the end. I was really running out of ideas, but I hope you all still enjoyed it. And I know cavities don't really heal on their own, but it does in an OHSHC episode which is not really important to this fanfic. Anywayz ****R&R, ****and I might consider doing a PuddingxTaruto where Taruto gets sick and Pudding has to take care of him.**


End file.
